Looking For The Fiery Red Hair
by Lillylovesbooks
Summary: Used to be called Never Expected. When Clary transfers schools she is plunged into the world of the gold, red, white, green, and purple, and then there are the clueless brookies. Clary meets the famous Jock and man capable of making any girl swoon, Jace and his family and friends, she goes from nobody art freak from Spring Brook, to the one everyone knows. Clace, sizzy, jaia malec
1. The big switch

**Haiiiii guys! This is a new story on TMI (the mortal instruments). I don't actually normally write fanfiction for this book, I normally do Maximum Ride x3.**

**Anywayzzzzz, It's going to be all human for this one!**

**No more A/N's . time to actually start the story!**

Sorta Clary POV

Clary walked into school with a grumble. Why does it have to be Monday? Why did the weekend HAVE to end so soon? No matter, here she was, standing in the middle of the hallway. Across the way she saw her best friend Simon Lewis. When he saw her, his face brightened and he scurried closer to her.

Simon sniffed in her general direction. "What's with your perfume?" He said.

She frowned in confusion. "My perfume?"

"Yeah, it's like Eau De Claryhatesschool." He replied smirking. Clary laughed a bit at his dorkiness.

"No I believe that would be Clary hates Mondays." She said.

They walked to class together, soon settling in their English class. Ms. Overby, one of Clary's most hated teachers, walked into the room.

"Hey Munchkins!" She said with a bit of a twang. The problem with Ms. Overby was that she was seriously bipolar… undiagnosed… So she would go from really sweet and soft toned, to screaming at some kid for not writing their name on their paper.

"Let's get started, ok kiddies?" The kids pulled out their notebooks and the day began.

**(Line break, sorry about the start, this chapter is pretty much a filler)**

Clary dropped her keys on the table along with her backpack and sketchbook. "Mom, I'm home!" She called into the house.

"Ah! Back here honey, we have something to talk about." Clary scrunched her eyebrows in slight confusion as she walked towards her mother's, Jocelyn, voice.

She walked into the art room, where the form of her mother sat painting a lovely view of a place with a blue moon. Her mothers' vibrant red hair, much like her own, was in a loose bun held up with a paint brush. Clary had always thought her mom was beautiful, even if she said she looked like a mess.

"What's up mom?" Clary asked.

"Clary… You got accepted into Shadow Lyn high. You have to leave springbrook" Jocelyn said sadly.

Clary sat abruptly on the stool near her. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be moving. Her life was in springbrook, Simon was in springbrook!

"No mom! No! why do you have to do this to me?!" She said loudly, a bit outraged.

"Oh sweetie, It's a better school, it's got a better sports program and its great academics. It's just a better option for you. Plus it's not the end of the world; I'm working on getting Simon's mother to understand the good of the school. She doesn't like it so far, but even Simon can sign up on his own, his sister is old enough to sign off." Jocelyn said trying to reassure Clary. Clary didn't care though, trying wasn't enough. She did not want to leave Simon.

Clary ran out of the art room and into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and she jumped onto her bed. A few moments later Clary dragged out her sketchbook and pencil and began to draw. An image seemed to seep out of her pencil. She drew curves and edges and the shape became a hand reaching up and crushing a heart. Sure it was a bit cryptic, but what can you do when that's how you feel?

Clary fell asleep crying. It was a rough night.

**Yes I know it was short, but like I said, it was a filler. The next chapter should be longer ^.^**

**Forgive me!**


	2. New School, New People

**Ok so I'm officially an idiot. I spent 30 minutes writing and I messed up and the entire chapter disappeared! I hate myself _**

**So anyways, what I said the first time was, that I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but in between school and lack of a computer I haven't had much time, but I will try to update every weekend, maybe I won't be an idiot and delete every chapter I attempt to write.**

**So write now it is 1:05 in the morning, and I will update what time it is when I finish, I'll get writing now.**

* * *

Clary POV

Clary honestly had no idea what to think about Shadow Lyn high school, she knew she was set on making people think she hated it, but she couldn't lie to herself, the art program and soccer team looked truly amazing.

She walked into the enormous school slowly and looked at her surrounding people. Each Lynian (as she had decided to call the people who went to Shadow Lyn) was completely different and individual in their own way. Some guys had dyed black hair and pale skin, others were tan and buff looking. Some girls were standing in a group gossiping about things. But in all, it looked like a typical high school. She hoped that she would be able to express herself without having to worry too much about criticizing, egotistical jackasses.

Clary wandered into the office and grabbed a schedule, map, and locker number/combination. Striding confidently into the hallway she went up to her locker and began working on the lock.

"12...34...9..." She mumbled as she slowly twirled the dial. Finally she got it opened and popped it off the locker. She attempted to pull open the door and tugged hard.

It wouldn't budge.

_Dammit. Just what I need today. _Clary thought with anger. Suddenly an arm reached over her and banged on the locker twice, it swung open.

Clary spun quickly, eyes wide with surprise to see a tall Asian looking guy standing in front of her. His hair was dark and spiked, his face glittery with body glitter, he wore rainbow skinny jeans, and a fitted jacket with sparkles on it. Underneath the jacket he wore a plain white shirt.

"I had this locker a couple years ago." He said with a kind, non-condescending, smile. "Malcolm, though I go by Magnus." He said, answering the unasked question, with an outstretched arm.

Clary took it with an appreciative smile. "Hi, I'm Clarissa, I go by Clary."

"Nice to meet you Clary, newbie?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Springbrook." She said with a slight frown.

"Ah, I see. I'm a Junior here."

"Sophomore." Clary replied.

Suddenly the warning bell rang out. With a slightly panicked look, Clary spun around, slammed her locker shut, and put the lock on.

"What's your first class?" Magnus asked.

"Umm... Harris," She said quickly looking at her schedule.

"Aight, 2nd floor, use the staircase right next to you, turn left, go straight and it's the 2nd class on the right." He said with a smile. "What period lunch do you have?"

"2nd, you?"

"Same, Guess I'll see you then Clary, later." He said with a nod before walking off to get to his first class.

She would have felt grateful, but she didn't have time, so she quickly ran upstairs and into her first period classroom.

* * *

Clary sat with Magnus at the lunch table. She didn't want to admit it, but so far Shadow Lyn wasn't that bad. Her first few classes were actually pretty good.

Magnus and Clary chattered a bit for a while, she found out that Magnus was openly bi, and, in her opinion, wise beyond his years, but she also found him quite funny and somewhat like an older brother, not that she had much to judge on considering she had only known him for a couple hours, but what could she do, she was an only child.

Suddenly, as if an invisible hand was gently pulling her head in a direction, she looked up and saw the most amazing looking man she had EVER seen.

The guy was blond, with soft curls that went down mid neck, he was tall, from the looks of it around 6"1 (compared to her 5"2 that was incredibly tall) he was somewhat muscular, but not bulging, which she always found rather unattractive. He wore a loose black shirt and some tan cargo shorts. on his feet were some expensive looking sneakers, black as well.

Standing wrapped somewhat around his waist was a blonde girl with obvious extensions and bright blue eye shadow. Her shirt showed her midriff and quite a bit of cleavage, she wore a short, short, short, shooooort, skirt that only barely stopped you from seeing her underwear, but if she bent down at all you would see it. her heels were at least 4 inches tall and she wobbled quite a bit in them, which may be why she was holding onto the guy for dear life.

Behind them was a boy in a brown sweater and slacks, he had almost black hair and brilliant blue eyes. his skin was fair and he had a stony expression on.

Next to blue eyed boy was a girl who looked a lot alike him with long tumbling black hair and long legs. she was wearing a whit sundress and was smiling with her dark eyes.

"Ah, so you see the golden boy of the school, quite literally." Magnus said with a smirk.

Clary blushed a bit.

"It's ok, everybody here is either in love with him, wants to be friends with him, or is completely jealous of him. I happen to be more interested in the darker prince, Alec." He said still smirking.

Clary laughed and went back to eating.

* * *

Clary walked into her next class, head buried deep in her book.

She sat down and kept reading.

"Hello class, how are we?" The teacher asked as he came into the room. there was a chorus of mumble with no absolute words.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." The teacher said, everyone in the room groaned louder with ok's and fine's.

"Alright, since we have that happening I guess I just have to spring your project on you." More groans. "Alright, I am going to pick a partner for you and you are going to work with them for the rest of the year, you have to make a mural on specific topic, you get to pick that but choose wisely, you have to do a whole mural on it." Some excitement sparked through the room, people hoping to have their friends as their partners.

"Alright, split into halves and then the half on the right go and put your name in my hat." The teacher said taking of his large top hat with a grin. The students in the room moved to two sides. One by one the kids on the right put their names in the top hat. Clary timidly reached her hand in the hat, hoping to get a good partner. Slowly she opened her paper and a name was there.

_'Jace'_

* * *

**Tadaaaaa, whaddaya think? REVIEW PEOPLES! It makes me wanna write more .**

**Anyways It is now 2:43 AM, I hope it was worth it .**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**luv chu peeples :***


	3. This was gonna be fun

**Hey guys, I know I'm a week late, but for a reward I have a longish chapter :/ Sowwy!**

**Disclaimer (noticed I didn't really do it) I don't own anything except for bits of the story, and even that I am incorporating things from the books .**

* * *

Clary POV

_Who is Jace? _She thought. It wasn't a name she had heard before, and she could tell that whoever it was, was quite popular with the girls, as all the people looking at her paper were envious.

"Jace?" She asked tentatively.

Clary looked around the room in wonder. Suddenly a boy stepped forward with a smirk on his face.

_So that's his name._ Clary thought with surprise. Clary decided not to act like all of the drooling girls and walked confidently up to Jace.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Clary." Clary told him with a smile.

"Jace," he said simply, his eyes raking up and down her body. The simple action made her feel uncomfortable, and so she crossed her arms defensively over herself.

Jace chuckled and sat down at her table.

"Alrighty, now that you've found your partners, come up with a place on campus, and quickly, come tell me." Said the teacher.

"Music department." She heard Jace tell the teacher, without even consulting Clary.

He walked back to their table with what she realized, must be a famous smirk, on his face. It was so cute that she almost forgave him, almost.

"Why'd you do that?" Clary asked a little angrily. Jace looked surprised for a fraction of a moment before becoming more composed.

"Do What? Oh, you mean getting us the best part of the school? You're welcome by the way." He replied smoothly. Clary would have thought it was charming if she weren't so irritated.

"You could have asked!" She said loudly. A couple of people sitting around them heard and turned around to try and see what was going on.

"Quiet down, will you" he said looking a little mad at her.

"whatever, I probably would have said yes if you had just asked." Clary grumbled.

"Fine! I didn't tell you because there was a group right behind me that wanted the music department as well, if I hadn't gone up there when I did, we wouldn't have gotten it." He said frustratedly.

Clary was surprised, her mouth gaping open slightly. She shut it with a snap, not wanting to show her surprisedness.

"Well... _thankyou._" Clary mumbled quickly.

And suddenly, there was the smirk again. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Jace raised a single eyebrow and she was instantly jealous, she always wanted to be able to do that.

"Oh... I said _thankyou._" she said again, slightly louder this time.

"No, I'm sorry, I still couldn't hear you." Jace said, thoroughly enjoying watching her squirm. But she was tired of it, and she had a thought.

"Really? Well I guess you'll never hear it." Clary said with a devilish grin.

Jace's mouth dropped, it was as if no one had ever turned him down before. This made Clary incredibly satisfied.

"I would close your mouth, a fly might get stuck in there." She added still grinning. It would be disappointing to lose how surprised he looked, but she had fun hurting his pride even more.

He closed his mouth and looked towards the front where the teacher had begun giving more directions.

"... The area, so you can become more familiar with it. I will be giving you a wall length sheet of paper and I want you both to sketch out your ideas, use pencil for that, I won't be giving you another sheet. keep in mind, you're the only class doing this and what you paint will represent our school so, make it pretty!" The teacher finished with a smile.

_This was going to be fun._

* * *

Clary and Jace walked into the music department. It, being an extra curricular, was in the extra curricular building. The building itself was a large rectangular prism, except for the top floor, which was half the size of a regular floor and the rest of the floor was made up of a green house, so when you walk out of the music room you step into the green house. The door was on the end of the right side of the wall.

Clary was speechless. The green house was so incredibly beautiful that you wouldn't believe.

When they stepped in, the first thing that hit Clary was the smell, then was the complexity of the whole arrangement. The greenhouse had fruits and vegetables, colorful flowers, and plants that were completely and totally unfamiliar to her.

"Wow," she breathed out in a soft sigh.

Jace turned to look at her in surprise. It was as if he too was so completely mesmerized that he had forgotten that she was there. But the look was gone as quickly as it came, and suddenly, there was the infamous smirk.

"'Wow'? So this is the kind of thing that surprises Clary Fairchild? You like pretty things huh? You must have almost fainted when you have saw me." Jace said, his pride obviously majorly prominent.

Clary frowned at him, she had not almost fainted! _That bastard, how annoying! _She thought with annoyance.

As soon as she frowned it seemed that his ego went up even more.

Jace cracked his knuckles and smiled. "This is going to be fun."

**(A/N now I was totally gonna stop writing here, but I love you guys, so I wrote more... lucky peoples!)**

* * *

Jace POV

Jace and Clary got to work on sketching what they wanted to do on the wall. They had discussed doing plant and animal life. Of course Jace had wanted to do something with demons and killing them, but knowing that wasn't practical, he kept his mouth shut.

Jace couldn't stop looking at Clary, he didn't even know why. She wasn't all that special, with her 5 foot nothing look. she wore a simple hoodie and jeans, and she wasn't wearing any make up, save for some lip gloss. The thing that caught his eye the most was her hair. It was so bright, like a red-orange color, and it curled in tight little curls all over her head in a way that could only be natural, and, surprisingly, his fingers itched to touch it.

_No! What is wrong with you?! _Jace thought, scolding himself.

He looked over at her again, she was bent over the paper, drawing what looked like a robin. It was probably the best robin he had ever seen drawn.

_You are dating the hottest girl in school, you don't need some little art geek. _Jace thought bitterly.

So, he got back to work on drawing the vines climbing up the wall. He worked for a few minutes before looking up at what he'd done. It wasn't bad, not good either, and it was definitely no good compared to anything Clary could do and had done.

"Not bad, but if you want I could show you how to make it look more realistic." Clary said as she was suddenly right behind him. She had surprised him! Him! Jace! His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he regained composure and turned to regard her with a smile.

"Sure, whaddaya know Clare?" Her smile dropped instantly and he looked at her concernedly.

"Don't call me that." she said quietly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I said, don't call me that." She said louder this time.

"Oh... Um ok..." Jace replied still puzzled but not wanting to ask.

"Sorry, my best friend calls me that and he doesn't go here." She said, answering his unasked question.

_He?_ Jace thought unpurposefully. For some reason he felt something he didn't quite recognize. _How come 'he' gets to know her better than I do?_

"Is he gay?" Jace asked with a smirk to disguise the odd feeling.

"Huh? No, he isn't... and no we aren't together so stop looking at me like that." She said. "We aren't like that."

_Ouch, friendzoned, _he thought with quiet happiness.

He turned to smirk at her before he looked down at the paper again. She looked after him in silent wonder.

"So, vines?" He said casually.

* * *

Clary POV

Clary and Jace worked a little over an hour, Jace poking fun at Clary with Clary grumbling at him and shooting back remarks.

They got about 1/5 of it done when the final bell rang, but they didn't notice. By the time they were 1/3 of the way through, one of the janitors came upstairs and told them they had to leave.

Clary and Jace got up, cleaned up their supplies and then they headed downstairs and out the door.

They waited on the sidewalk in awkward silence.

"So..." They both bean at the same time. Clary laughed nervously when suddenly her phone rang. She quickly dug it out of her messenger bag.

"Hello?... Oh Simon! Hey, do you have Eric's van?... Oh good, can you pick me up from school?... Yeah... do you know where it is?... Yup... Ok... See you then..." She ended the call and turned toward Jace.

"Sorry about that, were you going to say something?" She asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you could go somewhere tonight?"

"Um, I guess it depends on where you want to go..." She replied.

"Just a place called pandemonium." he explained.

"I've actually been there." She said proud of her knowledge.

"I might be able to, I'll have to ask, what time? She answered.

"Around 8 o'clock." Jace said as Eric's bright neon yellow van drove up.

Clary steeped to the passenger side door of the van, opened it, and half slid inside before calling back to Jace.

"If I go, I'll look for you there." She told him with a smile.

He smirked at her and called out. "I'll look for the girl with the fiery red hair." He said with a smirk. Clary smiled back at him and slid the rest of the way into and shut the door of the car.

As they drove off, Simon looked at Clary skeptically.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My art class partner." She answered.

"What'd he want?" he asked, surprisingly sounding a little angry.

"Simon, chill, he just was asking a question, by the way, do you want to go to pandemonium with me tonight?" Clary said.

"You know I don't but you know I will." He answered taking a left turn.

Clary smiled, now all she had to do was convince her mom...

* * *

**Tadaaaa, long chapter and my computer is almost dead, so I'll make this short.**

**-what'd you think of this chapter?**

**-Is it ok that I am going to incorporate some plot and some lines from the actual books?**

**-Am I doing a good job?**

**Answer those questions in the review! **

**Ok I love you guys, please review for me and I should have another chapter up next weekend, but judging on how little time I've had to write during the week, it may take two weeks, but I will get it up!**

**Lilly**


	4. Aftermath

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late, yet again, but if you want long chapters then you are gonna have to be used to a long time. Also, I write this story in my journal. In cursive. So it takes longer because of that, and I have to get the creative juices flowing ya know?**

**Anyways, I also am changing the name of this story from 'Never Expected' to 'Looking For The Fiery Red Hair' I only titled it 'Never Expected' because I honestly had no idea what I was going to do with this story :P**

**Also if you aren't just reading all the chapters now and are one of my faithful reader, I suggest you reread the end of the last chapter :P**

**Ok so onwards and upwards, or... downwards cuz you have to read down the page... I dunno haha xD **

**Disclaimer: I pretty much own nothing but some of the story line, thanks Cassie for your amazing books!**

* * *

Clary POV

Which wouldn't be too hard, right? Wrong, this was Jocelyn, the most overprotective parent of the CENTURY!

"Mom, please! I really want to go to this one! And I promise that it's not just going to be me and Simon this time, apparently a lot of people from Shadow Lyn hang out at pandemonium!" Clary explained as she followed her moms long strides through the hall and into the kitchen.

"I don't care, Clary! It's so dangerous there and how do I know that you won't get drunk and end up doing something you'll regret for the rest of your life?" Jocelyn replied angrily.

"Mom, they card people at the bar." Clary replied logically.

"You could get someone who is of age to get one for you." Her mother said.

"I don't know anyone of age!" She said exasperatedly.  
Jocelyn set her lips in a straight line as she thought.

"Fine." She said finally.

"Really?!" Clary said in surprised happiness.

"If Simon is there the whole time." Jocelyn said with sure finalness.

"Yes ma'am! Thank you so much!" Clary said racing up to hug and kiss her mother on the cheek before grabbing her messenger bag and quickly rushing out the door before her mother could change her mind.

Clary raced down the landing stairs of the building that her and her mother shared with a little old lady named Madam Dorthea, whom was a self proclaimed witch. At the bottom of the steps, waiting for her was Simon. He had gone home and changed out of hi old and ratty t-shirt and into one that didn't have any visible holes in it. I t was a gamer T that said 'I went outside once, the graphics are not that good', He wore jeans and his hair was disheveled, glasses sitting crookedly on his nose. _Same old Simon,_she thought with a smile.

"Hey." She said looking down at him.

"Hey Clare, ready to go?" He replied.

"Yup."

"Ok, I got my mum to drive us there, but she's got to take Rebecca somewhere so we'll have to take a cab back." Simon said to her as they walked out the door of Clary's building.

"Sounds good to me." She said with a smile.

They climbed into the back seat of Simon's mother's car where she and simon's elder sister Rebecca were waiting. They made polite conversation and joked around a bit until they finally arrived at pandemonium.

"Bye Mrs. Lewis!" Clary called before closing the car door and going to stand in line to get into the club. At the front of the line some guy was being stopped by one of the bouncers. Clary, like the rest of the people standing in li9ne, craned her neck and stood on her tip-toes to see what was goin on. The boy had electric blue spiked hair and had handsome chiseled features. In his hand was a wooden stake but as he bended it to show the bouncer, she saw that it was only a rubber toy.

"See, fake, can I go in now?" The boy asked the bouncer with a slightly annoyed, slightly amused, tone to his voice.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." The bouncer said acting nonchalant to the whole situation.

Slowly they moved in line and were finally accepted into the club.

Looking around she saw bodies sprawled across the room doing various different things, most dancing to the loud music coming form the huge speakers. She looked around more, trying to see if she could recognize anyone and, sadly, she couldn't.

"Looking for me?" Said a deep inquisitive voice. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice and it was instantly recognizable.

"Not specifically." She said.

"I think you were looking for me, I think you were hoping to find me and ask me to dance with you." He said with a wink. He doesn't seem to be a modest one.

Simon, who had whipped around to see Jace (Who, in all fairness, had appeared out of no where) Was looking at Jace in a sort of confused anger.

"I was not!" Clary said outraged. "Oh and Jace, this is my best friend Simon, Simon this is my... friend... Jace, he's the art project partner I told you about." Clary said introducing the two boys, whom were staring awkwardly at each other.

"Aha! So you've been talking about me!" Jace said.

Clary rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah ok, whatever Jace." She smiled though, he may be an arrogant prick, but he made her laugh.

Jace smirked at her and held out his hand to her, "Come with me." He said to her.

Suddenly Simon's hand shot out and gripped Clary's wrist protectively. "Why should she go anywhere with you?" Simon snapped out.

"You can come too brookie, if you choose." Jace said with amusement.

"Yeah, fine, I guess." Simon growled before loosing his grip on Clary's arm.

Clary smiled at him before turning to Jace and taking his hand. Jace smirked at her and led her towards the dance floor. There she saw the two raven haired people she had seen earlier that day. The girl had since changed into a long white dress, it reached her ankles and covered her arms, it was silky and brought out her dark and beautiful features. On the other hand, the dark boy had not changed his clothing and was standing there awkwardly as everyone around them danced.

The dark haired boy turned towards Jace and his expression instantly brightened.

"Jace! There you are! You disappeared and didn't come back for a while." The boy said.

"I went to the bathroom, Alec. On the way I found this red headed girl and her puppy looking for me, I simply brought them to have some fun with us for the night. Isabelle... Isabelle pay attention..." Jace replied.

"I was never not paying attention, but I was busy." The dark girl, now known as Isabelle, turned to regard Jace, Clary, and Simon. She squinted at Clary for a second before casually stating "You're that new girl right? Have you been assigned a team yet?"

"Yeah, I'm Clary. I'm sorry, teams?" Clary answered.

"Yeah, gold, red green, white, or purple... on your schedule it should have said which one you were." Isabelle explained.

"Oh... I hadn't noticed, I guess I'll have to look when I get home." Clary said.

"Isabelle huffed, "How useless you are," She said to Clary. The tall raven haired girl then turned around and walked off deeper into the crowd on the dance floor.

Clary turned to look at Simon, his mouth was hanging wide open, his eyes were filled with adoration. A feeling of slight anger arose in Clary, she turned toward Jace and he smirked at her.

"You wanna dance?" He asked her.

Clary smiled at him brightly, "Yeah, I do." She told him.

Jace smiled and took her hand, he led her towards the middle of the floor. Music pounded behind them as they danced. They grew drunk off the rhythm of the beat and the fun they were having together.

Clary looked up at him as they swayed and bounced up and down on the balls of their feet. His golden hair was plastered around his face with sweat, but it looked perfect, his amber eyes were shining and they wer looking right at her. She smiled at him and all his perfection and he smiled back wide and proud, and then she saw it, the one thing that everyone else would have thought was and imperfection, a chip in one of his teeth. But it wasn't an imperfection to her, no not her, she thought it added to him, brought the angel back down to earth.

"What?" He asked with a crooked smile, "Thinking of how handsome I am?"

She laughed and slapped his arm playfully but she was blushing, hoping that the dim flashing lights wouldn't show him the red tint to her face.

Clary looked at her plastic blue watch that was around her wrist and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go, sorry Jace! Simon! Time!" Clary shouted to Simon as he looked up surprised from what looked like a major broodfest. He quickly looked at his watch and his eyes widened. Simon ran over to Clary, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards the exit.

"Clary! Where are you going?!" Jace shouted after her.

"I have to get home or my mom will be angry, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

He smiled at her. "I'll be looking for the fiery red hair!"

**(A/N now, I could have just ended it here, but because I love you guys so much, I didn't, I expect many happy reviews *^*)**

* * *

Simon POV

Simon looked at Clary thoughtfully. She had looked at that boy, Jace, as if he were the sky, as if he was the only person in the world. He knew the look quite well.

It was the look he gave her.

Yes, he, Simon Lewis, was in love with Clary Fairchild, his best friend.

He had noticed, and admitted, the fact to to himself a couple of years ago, but he knew it had started long before.

She didn't even notice.

It hadn't really bothered him because there was always the possibility that she would realize her undying love for him and run into his arms and be with him forever. Cliche right? Well not much you can do when you are a helpless 16 year old in love.

But then she looked at _him _and he hated it. Clary looked at him like he were one of the princes from her made up imaginary worlds that she gets lost in so often.

Suddenly Clary sighed, not an unhappy sigh, but a content one. They were currently walking out towards the side of the street in attempt to hail a cab.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked her.

"Had a good day." Clary replied simply.

Simon scoffed at her. "You spent half the day with golden boy, sounds horrible to me."

"Really?" She asked, looking honestly surprised.

"Yeah, he's an arrogant asshole, and he kept calling me Brookie or something. My name isn't Brooke." Simon grumbled.

"You aren't wrong... but he's funny and you know I like funny people. Oh and the Brookie thing is because you go to Spring Brook." Clary told him. It was hart to stay angry at her but the absence of cabs in the slow moving traffic was aggravating.

Simon wolf whistled, "TAXI!" He called.

The taxi that had been speeding past screeched to a stop and Simon climbed in after Clary.

Clary yawned and leaned against him, her eyes half lidded. He smiled down at her. She fit perfectly next to her after the many years they had known each other.

"Simon, you are the bestest friend ever." Clary smiled dreamily.

Simon's heart dropped, but he wasn't surprised.

"I know." He replied.

"No exactly modest are you?" She laughed.

"Never said I was." He said with a smirk. He kissed the top of her head and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Clary POV

Clary walked into her cozy home fully expecting to sink into her bed and sleep soundly for the rest of the night, but she was not greeted with such a pleasure.

"Where have you BEEN?!" Jocelyn yelled.

"Mom-" Clary began but was immediately cut off by her mother.

"Do you know what TIME it is?! No, don't answer that, it's 11 o'clock, your curfew is 10." Jocelyn frowned with anger, and then it was all gone and she became what Clary calls scary calm.

"Mom," Clary tried again, "I can't help if traffic hates Simon and I, you know how it is in Brooklyn at night." Clary said.

"Grounded." Was all Jocelyn said before stalking off.

Clary sighed, walked into her room, put up her messenger bag, changed into some pajamas, and slid into bed.

* * *

Clary walked through the halls with Magnus walking next to her.

"So you are grounded?" He said.

"Yeah, but not for long, 3 days tops." Clary replied.

"Well good, because this weekend I'm having a party." He said with a smile. **(A/N It is only Wednesday, in case you were confused... I would be lol)**

"Let me see you schedule." Magnus told her.

Clary pulled her schedule out of her bag. Magnus stared at the top of the paper and looked amused.

"How fitting." He said before handing the paper to Clary again. She directed her eyes to where magnus was pointing.

**TEAM: GOLD**

"Who's invited to the part?" Clary asked curious.

"Pretty much all the teams except white and most of your team." Magnus replied.

"Why not white team or most of the people on my team?" She asked in confusion.

"Well first of all, there are a lot of really arrogant and rude people on your team missy, they tend to think they are better than the rest of the school and start fight. Promise me you will never turn out like that." Magnus said.

"Well from the people I've seen on my team, I know what you mean, but that's not very nice." She said.

"Clary, promise me." Magnus said with seriousness.

"Fine, I can't promise anything about the arrogance, but i will promise you this, I will NEVER look down on you, or anyone else for that matter." Clary said with a light smile playing on her lips.

"Good girl." Magnus said smiling back, he reached up and ruffled her hair.

"So anyways, why not white team?" Clary asked again as she fixed her hair.

"Oh, right well red team and white team hate each other." He answered simply.

"... Any logical reason?" She asked after a few moments.

"No one really knows. Apparently a long time ago, around when the school was first opened, something happened and ever since the two teams hate each other. I happen to think that one of the red team people spilled some milk on one of the white team people and the conversation was probably something like, 'Hey watch it!' The white team dude said, 'Oh jeez, I'm sorry, let me help' red team kid would have said, "No! You shall always be targeted by the white team!' White team dude said in anger, 'Well my team will always target you, anyways what can you do you white team WHEL?!'" Magnus smiled with conviction. Clary just laughed and walked the rest of the way to class.

* * *

Jace POV

Jace walked into the art class room and his eyes were instantly drawn to the red hair that lit up the classroom.

There was something about this girl that he just couldn't put a finger on. Before he met her he was Jace, the jock, and the guy capable of making any girl swoon, and no, this wasn't a self proclaimed title. But now, that wasn't completely true... now he was Jace, the jock, and the guy who is capable of making any girl, except one, swoon.

It was odd.

Jace walked over to Clary and sat down next to her.

Clary's head whipped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. Jace smirked at her and looked at what was sitting on the desk. It was her sketch book and it was flipped open to a page that had a drawing of a dark looking boy, he wore armor and was sitting atop a large white horse, he was by any definition, a dark prince.

_So this is the kind of guy she likes... _He thought about his golden locks of hair and tugged on a strand absentmindedly.

"Oh hey Jace, you scared me." Clary laughed nervously.

"Ah, well, that was my intention so... Yay!" Jace said with a smirk.

Clary laughed, that was his real intention.

"Hello children, ok so first I have to tell you that next week i will check your work you have done thus far. Second of all I'll need to take attendance and then you all can go off to your designated spots." The teacher had come through the door and was now standing at the front of the class. He proceeded to read off names and various children replied with 'heres' and 'presents'.

* * *

Clary POV

Clary and Jace walked through the doors to the green house and smiled.

Clary took a deep breath and sighed in satisfaction.

"Time to work?" Jace asked her.

"Yes, I believe it is." She said smiling brightly at him.

They took out the large sketch paper that they had been working on last class out from behind some of the plants. Clary laid the roll down on the floor and with the help of jace, she rolled it out.

The pair sat and worked for around 20 minutes before 4 people opened the green house door with a clang.

The first to come in was a dark haired boy with long hair, he wore a green vest and khaki pants. His expression was cold and careless. The next 3 people to walk in after the boy seemed to be very similar to the boy, as if they were distant relatives.

Jace looked u and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" Jace asked drawing out the word.

"Golden boy, and I assume golden girl as well. What are you two doing here?" The first boy said.

"Well if you are regarding my amazing good looks, then yes, i am a golden boy. I see you are also green team kids, eh?" Jace said smirking at him.

"Art, we are doing art." Clary said rolling her eyes at Jace. Jace just simply smirked at her.

"Well we have biology work to do." A girl in the back of the group said.

"Well we have to work on our art project." Jace said.

"Fine, we will be in here for 30 minutes. Stay out of our way." One of the guys said. Without waiting for an answer they walked off and disappeared into the various plants.

"Well then." Clary said with her eyebrows raised.

Jace chuckled and smirked at her before turning to his work again.

Clary smiled at him before doing the same.

The two of them worked for half an hour before the green team kids left. After that they decided to just relax and talk for a bit.

"So tell me about yourself." He said.

"Um... well, my full name is Clarissa Adele Fairchild, My mom is Jocelyn Fairchild, the real estate agent, I don't know my father, he died before I was even born. My mom does art as a hobby and I get my talent from her. My best friend is Simon Lewis. I love The Fray, Fall Out Boy, Boys Like Girls, and Imagine Dragons." She said after a moment of thought, she honestly didn't think her or her life were all that interesting.

"Any siblings?" He asked.

"Nope, only child. So what about you?"

His eyes grew misty and he stared off into space for a moment. "I am Jace Lightwood, my father was a known criminal and ended up getting killed. I was put in an orphanage and got adopted by the Lightwood family. My new mother is Maryse and my father is Robert. My brothers are Alec and Max, my sister is Isabelle. You seem to listen to the same genre of music as me as well."

Clary stared at him, how tragic and horrible.

He turned to look at her. "I don't normally tell people that so if you would do me a favor and not tell people that, I would greatly appreciate it." He said with a smile. She nodded silently.

"Have you told your girlfriend?"

"No."

"I dunno... you just are... different..."

They sat in awkward silence when suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Um... hello?" She answered.

"Hey Clare, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Java Jones with me..." He said.

"Java Jones? Why?"

"Eric is doing a poetry thing tonight there."

"And why would i want to listen to Eric's crappy poetry?"

"'Cuz I don't wanna go alone... I'm projecting puppy eyes through the phone..."

"I'm already grounded, I don't need my mum being more angry at me..."

"Just tell her I'll have you home by 8:30"

"... Fine! I'll ask, but that's not a guaranteed yes... and I'll only ask if you pick me up from school today."

"Alright!"

"Later"

"Bye" They hung up the phone and Clary sighed before turning towards Jace. She stuck out her tongue.

"Blehhhh..." Was all she said before they both broke out in laughter.

How the heck was she supposed to convince her stubborn mother this time?

* * *

**Ok so obviously this supa long chapter shows my love for all of y'all. This took me so long to write on the computer and my dads being a merp face so it was just blehhhhh . but it's finally over and I am done with writing for the day. **

**Please review for me, It makes me feel awesome when you do -puppy eyes you all- **

**Alright, later guys, Read and Review, and maybe tell your friends ;) **


	5. The phone call

**Hey guys, I FINISHED IN ONE WEEK! Are you proud of me? I am :3 **

**Also, I have two amazing readers that I have to mention,**

**1st one- emy-twilight09, sweetie, you are awesome, you have been with me since the beginning of this fanfic and you make me smile everytime you review, you are my most loyal reader so far -hands her medal- lol thanks so much!**

**2nd one- HOATTSTHG, your review made me laugh my ass off, omigosh, please continue to review and make me smile xD**

**Anyways, it's not as long as the last one, but it's still pretty long, I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Clary POV

Clary sighed, she knew that once again she would be stuck attempting to convince her mother to let her go somewhere with Simon.

Clary was sitting in her living room, staring at the various works of art that was scattered around the room. Her mother's hand made throw pillows sat on the couch, the green wall on the left side had bright colored flowers that had been painted on by her and her mother. A painting Clary had done for her mother in the 5th grade hung framed on the wall. 6 or 7 painted china animals sat on the fireplace mantle. All of these things she had grown so used to seeing just made her at home.

Clary was still looking around when she heard the sound of the front door's lock jiggling. Clary stood up from her chair, ran to the couch, and plopped down, picking up a random book that sat on the coffee table. Jocelyn thought of reading as a sacred pass time and therefore didn't normally interrupt her when she was doing so. Clary knew she had to talk to her mom, but not yet.

A tall burly looking man with scruffy stubble and dark brown hair with a couple streaks of gray in it walked into the room carrying a couple of empty card board boxes.

Clary smiled in relief, it was only Luke. Luke was Jocelyn's good friend whom Clary had known for as long as she could remember. She felt that for all intents and purposes, Luke was her father, he had been there since the beginning, putting bandages on cuts and scrapes when she was little, going to her ballet recitals, congratulating her on art awards, and clicking his camera proudly at her 5th and 8th grade graduations.

"Hey Luke." The man looked down to her and smiled tiredly.

"What's with the boxes?" She asked.

She could see a bit of hesitation in his eyes before he answered her. "Your mom just wants to... pack a few things up."

Clary stared at him curiously, what was with him today?

"um... ok... where is she?"

"Who?" Luke asked.

"My mom..." She said.

"Oh right, she's just parking the truck." As if she had been outside waiting for her cue, Jocelyn walked in carrying more cardboard boxes. Her mother's fiery red hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun, she wore denim overalls with one strap broken and a pink skirt with sleeves that came down to her elbows. Clary had always thought her mother was very beautiful, she had a simple elegance.

"Hey mom. What're the boxes for?" Clary asked as soon as her mom had set down the boxes she'd had in her hands.

"Oh... um... we have to put some things into the storage garage." Jocelyn said.

"Since when do we have a storage garage and since when do we need to use it?" Asked Clary.

"Well... since today and since I heard that there were going to be raids soon." Jocelyn said with a nervous edge to her voice.

Clary's eyes widened. Clary had heard about the raids on the news. A man had been going around to houses in certain neighborhoods, robbing them of their valuables and then leaving. Clary would never have thought that they would come here though.

"I need you to pack anything that could possibly be valuable into one of these boxes." Jocelyn said sliding a couple of boxes towards her.

Clary had a flash of a thought "Simon! We have to tell Simon!" Clary scrambles to pull out her phone from her packet but her mom lightly touched her arm, telling her to stop.

"I already called Ms. Lewis, she, Rebecca, and Simon took the day off from work and school to pack their things. I went by earlier today to check on them, the only things in their house is beds, couches, and a pair of clothes each. I'm surprised Simon didn't tell you on the ride home."

It was quite peculiar indeed and she planned to ask why he didn't when they went to Java Jones that night.

Clary took the boxes and ran to her bright orange room. The carpet of the room was white and fluffy and the rooms furnishings were wood that had been painted a beautiful black. Clary's blue laptop sat atop her desk and her T.V. on her dresser. Clary silently walked over to her messenger bag and slipped it onto her shoulder, where it rested comfortably. She slowly walked to her desk and placed her laptop into her messenger bag, along with her school books, sketchbook, and pencils. She took one of the boxes and carefully placed her most valuable items. Then she called Luke to help her get the T.V. inside of one of the boxes. In the last box she put a weeks worth of clothes, a blanket, and a pillow. Afterwards Clary, Jocelyn, and Luke's van, and he drove off to the new storage garage.

Jocelyn sighed as she sunk down into the couch next to Clary.

"All we can do now is hope that they decide not to search here, and if they do, let them search, because they won't find anything." Jocelyn said to Clary.

Clary jumped a little when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out carefully and looked at the text message she had received. It was from Simon.

_I'm outside, you still comin'?~ S_

Clary looked at her watch, it was 5:30, she glanced at her mother who was fiddling with her phone as well.

_Hold on, I'll ask~ C_

"Mom, Simon's taking me to Java Jones, I need to get out of this house." Clary said turning to face her mother. Jocelyn looked up in surprise which twisted into worry.

"Clary, I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"If the robber guys are going to come here, then safest option is for me to go somewhere else." She said.

"But-"

"Mom, this time I'm not asking, I'm telling. I need out and you can't keep me here. I'll be back by 8:30, this time for certain, it's only a couple blocks away and we're walking." Clary said in a controlled voice.

Jocelyn looked unhappy but didn't argue. She nodded solemnly.

Clary stood up, kissed her mothers forehead, and walked towards the door. Jocelyn followed closely behind.

"Bye mom." Clary said walking out looking back at her mother.

"Bye sweetie, I love you so much." Jocelyn told Clary.

"I love you too." Clary said with a soft smile before walking down the stairs to where Simon was leaning against the wall playing a game on his PSP **(A/N I think it's a bit sad how little of people use/know what PSP's are) **

Clary cleared her throat and he looked up at her and smiled.

"There you are... you ok?" Simon asked. Sometimes Clary thought he knew her too well.

She plastered a smile on her face, "I'm fine, let's get going." She said

He stood still for a moment, looking at her, he knew as well as she did that she wasn't telling the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. He sighed understanding that she wasn't willing to further the conversation.

"Ok, it's only 5:30, let's grab some tacos, I'm starved." Simon said to her.

"You're a guy, you're always hungry. Either way, tacos do sound good right now?" Clary said laughing a little.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, food is just too damn delicious!" Simon said smirking at her as they walked out the door.

* * *

It was amazing, the smoothness of it, it's golden brown color it was the most amazing thing in the world...

"CRUNCH!" Clary took a big bite out of the taco. What? You thought she was thinking of something else? You dirty birds!

Clary smiled at Simon "Delicioso!" She said with a great amount of pleasure.

He chuckled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

Her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out carefully and inspected the color I.D. it was her mother. She decided not to answer it.

Simon raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's nothing." Clary said to him.

"It doesn't look like nothing, you're frowning Clary. You've also been acting weird since I picked you up." Simon said to her.

Clary sighed and her mouth, on its own accord, blurted out words she had not meant to say "Why didn't you tell me that you stayed home to pack up your house?"

Simon blinked. "I... I didn't want to worry you with things you didn't need to worry about."

"Of course I had to worry! If I lost you I wouldn't know what to do." Clary told him, a bit exasperated.

"You won't lose me Clary, It's not very likely that the raiders would want to come to my house anyway" Simon said to her, his eyes soft on her.

Clary sighed "You should have told me anyways."

"There was no point, it's obvious that your mother told you just calm down Clary, everything is completely fine." Simon replied.

"Ok." Clary said.

The waiter returned carrying a bill for them.

"Thank you," Clary said with a smile. The waiter winked at her with a smirk before he walked away.

"Clary blushed a little before pulling her wallet from her messenger bag.

"Dam." She said as she saw that she didn't have enough for her meal.

Simon looked over at her and quickly got the situation. "It's ok, I'll pay." He said pulling out more money for her.

"Oh Simon, I don't want to make you spend more money than you have to on me..." Clary said, she had never liked people doing things for her when they didn't have to.

"Oh shut up, Clare. I want to, besides, it's no big deal," He said.

"But- oh fine. But I am paying for my own coffee at Java Jones. She said to him sternly. He chuckled and simply placed his money in the black bill folder.

"I'll be fight back, I have to go to the bathroom." Simon said, standing up from his seat.

"Ok," Clary replied with a smile.

About 5 seconds after Simon had left, the waiter came over.

"Hey, is this your check?"

"Yup." Clary answered with a smile.

"Hey... I don't mean to intrude or anything but... is that your boyfriend?" The boy asked.

"Oh... Simon? No, he's my best friend." She laughed a little.

"Oh... is that so? Well can I have your number?" He asked.

Clary gaped at him for a moment in complete surprise. "Um... me? Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, you are pretty cute." The guy said with a smirk. Clary blushed and pulled a pen out of her messenger bag.

"Ok... hold out your arm..." She said to him. He did so and she wrote out her number.

The waiter smiled, "I guess I'll talk to you later." He winked and then walked off to give the check to the cashier.

When Simon finally came back, Clary and Simon walked to Java Jones.

"Hey go find a seat I'll get our coffee, how do you want it?" Simon told her.

"Ok, and I want it black, like my soul... here's my money." Clary said. He smiled at her and then went to go get the coffee.

"Thanks." He slid onto the chair next to her.

"So, got a girlfriend yet?" Clary asked Simon. He sputtered and choked a little on his coffee.

"Girlfriend?" He asked in complete surprise and she laughed.

Yeah, I mean come on, it's not like you are a bad looking guy, and you have a pretty good personality, so do you have a girlfriend?"

Simon blushed a little, "Um, no... I am not dating anyone."

Clary laughed, "So, is there anyone you like?"

Simon chuckled. "Well... yeah, there is... but she doesn't like me that way... at least I don't think she does." He said.

Clary frowned. "That sucks... I wish I could help with that." She said to him.

Eric had been speaking for the past few minutes, doing some poem with disgusting words like loins, and other body parts, another friend of Simon's and Eric's, Matt, was sitting at a small drum beating irregularly looking a bit stoned. It was absolutely horrid.

"Please don't tell anyone I know him." Simon groaned sliding down a bit in his seat. Clary giggled at him.

There was a chuckle from behind where Clary and Simon sat. Clary turned to look out of curiosity. The boy that had laughed sat and smirked that famous smirk of his. Jace.

Jace looked at her, motioned her to follow him, and then stood up and walked out of the small cafe and into a narrow alley.

"I... I'll be right back..." Clary said as she stood and ran off after Jace, leaving a confused Simon behind.

She burst through the door and saw Jace leaning against the wall, fiddling with his phone.

"What are you doing here, Jace?"

He shrugged casually, "I was in the neighborhood and I remembered someone telling me that there was good coffee here, figured I'd try it out." Jace answered.

Clary narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your friend in there sucks at poetry." He said, still looking down at his phone.

"He's not my- Who cares? It's not like this is your side of town, so there must be a reason you are here other than some stupid coffee." She had stopped herself short, she still didn't believe him and thought he had ulterior motives.

He chuckled again.

"Now what is so funny?!" She said angrily.

"It's just tha-" He began, but she would never know the true reason for she was cut off my the shrill ring of her cell phone.

"Fuck!" Clary cursed as she pulled the phone out and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Clary?!" It was her mother's voice. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Hey mom, if you need us to start heading back then-"

"NO! Most definitely not! Stay with Simon, Clary." Her mother said in a frantic voice, and she had a feeling that she didn't just mean stay with him for the time being.

"What's going on mom?" Clary asked, now thoroughly worried and raising her voice a bit.

"They're coming Clary! They're pounding at the door now! I need you to tell Luke this, and exactly this, The past is haunting! Make sure you tell him that!" There was a loud bang and the sounds of men shouting.

"Mom?!" Clary shouted into her phone.

"Clary, I love you, I hope you know that honey." Jocelyn's voice was suddenly calm, somewhat euphoric.

Then suddenly, the phone clicked, and it was dead.

"...Mom?"

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNNNNN, haha, I know you've all been waiting for something at least a bit exciting, I mean how boring is it that they're just doing an art project? Anyways, I have a lot of ideas coming up, and I promise it won't be like the original story completely, that is still all Cassie's, I am just reproducing it as an all human story, also it's not going to be only focused on the main problem, she's still going to school and yes, there's still gonna be clace, and sizzy, and malec, and jaia, and all those good pairings, but it's all in good time young padawons x3**

**So anyways, last time I forgot the friggin questions, so here's the questions for this time.**

**- Why did Jace show up at Java Jones?**

**- What's Jace gonna do about his feelings for Clary?**

**- Is Jace going to keep to his player reputation?**

**- Who is "The hottest girl in school" that Jace is dating?**

**- Are you guys ok with the name change of the story? (Never expected to Looking For The Fiery Red Hair)**

**Ok that's all, thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing! Please continue to do so! **

**Love you my loyal readers!**

**Lilly :3**


End file.
